Touch the Light
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Nearly six years since the murderer killed most of the Celestial Spirit Mages. Until Lucy arrived with determined to become a powerful Celestial Spirit Mage when she joined Fairy Tail guild. A certain spirit was not happy about it and avow to kill her. However, he learns that Lucy is special. It's up to her to erase his darkness and shower her love to him and rest of the spirits.
1. Prologue

**This is a dark version of Fairy Tail, with more Lucy-centre. Plus, this story is purely only for Loke/Leo and Lucy pairing.**

**Meaning, there will be dark violence, gore, languages, traumatic, blood, tortures, and abuses.**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Touch the Light**

**Prologue**

**Fragmented Memories**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_An attractive woman with brown eyes, green hair that was put back by a blue hat with white-colored Blue Pegasus's symbol, Blue Pegasus of colored blue stamp was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, she wears a long fur-trimmed red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top, and also wear a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes. Her name is Karen Lilica, and she is a sadistic and cruel Celestial Spirit Mage. Karen owned two Zodiac keys, Aries and Leo. _

_Right now, Karen is furious at her spirit Ram who failed to capture the target as they are in the middle of a mission. "You stupid ram!" she kicked Aries down the ground as Aired yelped in pain as tears spilled over her eyes. "Because of you, I lost that bastard! Now I won't be able to get pay!" Karen snapped at her tool. _

"_I-I-I'm sorry!" Aries shuddered in fear and weak. Karen scoffed then took out her other key to summon the Leo. _

_When the Leo appeared emotionless. "Capture that bastard, right now, I have business with Ram." Karen ordered, and Leo bowed and chased after the enemy. Karen turned to Ram with a sadistic smirk on her face. "Now… I think I know a perfect punishment for you, you dumb Ram." Aries stared at her in horror. _

.

.

.

_When Leo return with the unconsciousness enemy that was drape over his shoulder. He found his Master, who is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Leo went to her, dumped the body down and his Master smirked at him. "Good thing that you are useful, unlike her." _

_Leo glanced around to spot the shy Ram but nowhere. "Where is Aries?" Leo asked with a frown._

_Karen tilted her head, to the alleyway that Leo's hearing perked up at the familiar cry. He immediately went to the alleyway and paused in terror._

_In the middle of the alleyway, Aries was naked, covered with bruises and cuts. His eyes widen when he saw blood and cum coming from her tore womanhood. Tears and snorts pouring out of Aries as she shivers against the wall. One of her horns was broke. Leo's heart sank at the sight of his friend's beaten body. "A-aries…" the Ram flinched and whimpered as she hid away from him, from the world, from the pain. _

_The white, hot furious and rage boils so fast inside of Leo that he couldn't stand it any longer. This is going too fat. His hazel eyes shifted to golden cat-slits eyes. __**"No more!" **__he snapped._

.

.

.

"_Why are you doing this!?" Karen demanded an answer as she is covered with cut, bruises, scratches, blood, and grimes. She is limping while glared at traitor sprit. Leo glared hatefully at her as he stalks to her as if he's the predator and she's the prey. "Closed! Closed the Gate!" Karen shouted out the spell once again, but it was futile. "No…no… that's not possible!" Karen's eyes are wide in frightening. The last thing she saw was furious of lion's rages eyes._

.

.

.

"_Did you hear? Celestial Spirit Mages are targets, have been for months." One of the townspeople murmured. _

_A woman read the newspaper while shook her head. "This is terrible." She showed her husband. _

"_Whoever this murderer is, it's on a killing spree." Her husband paled at it when he read the entire news. "Unbelievable, this murderer killed over thirty Celestial Spirit Mages in a few months." He shuddered and hugged his wife who is beyond scared. _

_The wife glanced around at her cautioned and weary town. "If this continues, there won't be many Celestial Spirit Mages left…"_

"_True… something tells me that this murderer wants to make Celestial Spirit Mage go extinction." The husband whispered softly._

_The wife slumped her shoulders as her eyes teary. "That's awful, I know of a couple of Celestial Sprit Mages who are actually kind." Her husband tightens his arms around her. They glanced around in cautioned as well. _

.

.

.

_Many months later, no one has found out who the Celestial Spirit Mage's Murderer, since the name was too long, people decided to call it, C.S.M. Slayer or Stars Slayer. Over hundreds of Celestial Spirit Mages are dead and there are very few left alive who is hidden from the C.S.M. Slayer. No one dares to declare the world of who they are since the murderer is still out there._

_They have been stayed in the shadow, hidden from the public world as seeing Celestial Spirit Mages are very rare to see. And this has been going on for the last five years and a half._

.

.

.

_Until one young girl who ran away from home and shows the entire world of her pride and proud of showing her magic. _

_A Celestial Spirit Mage who is kind, loving, caring, loyal, and compassion. She will be being the lights in the darkness and wash them away with her true love. Her goal is to save spirits and provide her love and loyal to them. All spirits need is to… __**touch the light**__. _


	2. Chapter One: Lucy Heartfilia

**This is a dark version of Fairy Tail, with more Lucy-centre. Plus, this story is purely only for Loke/Leo and Lucy pairing.**

**Meaning, there will be dark violence, gore, languages, traumatic, blood, tortures, and abuses. Also, the characters will be different. Not too OOC, but different personalities which would make senses, for you readers to understand once you read this story. Promise. **

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Location: Kingdom of Fiore**

**Cities/Towns: Lupinus Town**

**Five Years & Half Later…**

A young sixteen years old with blonde hair that grown to her mid-back length, curious yet excitement brown eyes, fair skin, and she wears blue tank-top, blue skirt, leather dark brown left thigh holster-bag, brown boots, and brown hat. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia as she stepped out of the train with luggage. Her eyes scanned her surrounding in awed by the buildings and streets that are filled with townspeople and an old castle in the distant. There is all kind of different types of flowers blooming in the garden surrounding the town. It was one of a nice town for sightseeing.

Lucy dragged her luggage down the path while glanced around with interested and curious. When her eyes landed on the Inn, she quickly went inside the building and greeted the Innkeeper. "Hello, I would like to book one room, please." Lucy asked with a friendly smile.

"Of course." The Innkeeper replied as she took out a logbook and a pen. She writes it down. "How long are you staying for?"

Lucy hummed with contemplative as she placed her index finger on her chin. "…I'll probably stay for three days and two nights." She answered.

"Understood, the cost is the total amount would be 3,000 Jewels." Lucy slightly grimaces at the cost. _'Yikes… not too bad but that's a little bit much just for two nights and three days! Especially, this is only for one room.' _She mused and nodded her head as she paid for the room. "Your room is on the second floor, number twelve. Thank you for choosing Lupi Inn and I hope you enjoy your stay." The Innkeeper said with a professional smile as she handed the key to Lucy.

Lucy gently grabbed the key with a smile. "Thank you." She went upstairs, to the second floor and found the room where she'll be staying. She unlocked the door, walked in and shut it behind her quietly. The room was very simple yet nice. A bed with soft blue blankets along with blue and white pillows, nightstand with magic clock, a white sofa in the middle of the room with dark brown coffee table, dark brown dresser pushed against the wall next to the window with white curtains, and another door that lead to the bathroom.

The young girl walked to the bed, set her luggage next to it and she plopped on the bed. "I can't believe… I did it." She mumbled with shocked, amazed, and excited. She actually managed to run away from her home. And now she gets to taste real freedom. A wide smile appeared on her face, this means she gets to do whatever she wants with her own time, her own decision, and her own happiness.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Touch the Light**

**[Freedom Arc]**

**Chapter One**

**"Lucy Heartfilia"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Lucy decided to take a stroll as she observed her surroundings. It's one of the nice, peaceful towns she has visited so far. When she found a delicious-looking bakery, she went in and brought a few mini cupcakes in a carry cute box. Lucy left the bakery as she decided to eat her cupcakes once she is in the meadow. She hummed softly while walking down the path, stopped a few times to observe the displays through the windows and/or overlook the objects on the vendors.

Finally, she arrived the perfect, beautiful meadow filled with bloomed flowers and there are a few benches around. Lucy went to one of the empty benches near the tree, she sat down as she placed a box next to her. Her brown eyes examined the beauty that nature brings. A few minutes later, she grabbed a mini cupcake, peel the cup holder and took a bite. She hummed with a yummy treat in her mouth.

After the blonde-haired girl finished the mini cupcakes. She cleaned off the frosted from her lips then leaned back against the bench with satisfied. Her eyes stared at the sunsetting sky, it was breathtaking, especially with flowers around her and castle in the distant.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Lucy snapped out of it. She turned her attention to an elder man who looked at her with concern. "Are you new here? A tourist, perhaps?"

Lucy blinked. "Uh, n-no. I'm a mage." She said with a smile.

"I see. I suggest that you should head inside of Inn or a place to stay the night. It's dangerous out to be alone." The elder man said while he glanced at the sunset. "It's not safe."

Lucy tilted her head. "Why is it not safe? Isn't this one of the peaceful towns?" she asked with curious and confused. The elder man sighed heavily and turned his gaze back to her.

"Unfortunately, no. There's been trouble that causes every night to be difficult."

Lucy turned her body to the elder man with even more confused. "I don't understand, what's going on? Maybe I could help." She offered in the end since she is a mage.

"…well, you did say that you're a mage. Although you look a little young, are you strong?" the elder asked with curious.

Lucy hummed as she nodded her head. She likes to believe she is strong enough, especially she has strong friends who will fight with her. The elder man noticed her determined eyes, then he sighed softly. "Since a couple of months ago, there was a strange, hollow noise during the night. It lives in the castle, and every night, a strange suspicion creature came out and wander around here. One man, volunteers to hunt down the monster. But, the next day, he was gone. It's almost as if he has vanished from the Earthland. Forever. The mayor asked been requested for help but no mages from any guild want to accept it, they just assumed it was all superstition and false." He explained, solemn.

"I see…" Lucy frowned as her brown eyes glanced over at the castle. "So, this monster will come out from that castle and wander around here?" the elder man nodded her head. "Well, then! I'll defeat this monster and bring the peace back to this town." Lucy decided to help with a grin on her face.

The elder man was surprised but then a grateful smile appeared on his face. "That would be a relief for us. However, are you sure? Since you are alone, unless you have friends with you?" he asked with concerned.

Lucy nodded her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm not alone." She glanced around in cautioned then she reached down to unbutton her leather thigh-holster-bag to showed off her metal ring with keys. The elder man's eyes widen in shocked and amazed.

His eyes dart at her with disbelieved. "I-I-I thought…" he halted as he glanced around in cautioned as well and leaned forward. "I thought your kind were supposedly hiding, you know… from the infamous Stars Slayer." He whispered so lowly.

"True that we are hiding but… I won't hide from someone who needs help." Lucy said with determined.

The elder man was amazed and awestruck by her confident and determined then he smiles warmly at her. "I see. Once you have accomplished this, please meet me here tomorrow?" Lucy nodded her head. "I wish you luck." He bowed respectfully then walked away.

'_It's almost night time, and soon a monster will come out of that castle.' _Lucy mused as she stood up, grabbed a bakery box and walked back to the town area. _'I need to repaper for the fight!' _

.

.

.

The moon shines in the sky as the town are filled with an eerie silence and empty. Standing close to the lamppost that brightens up the dark area. Lucy crossed her arms while keeping her eyes at the distance of a castle. Her heart is pounding with nervous as her palm is sweating. But she can do this since she did volunteer to help this town, plus she is not alone so she can do it.

Then suddenly, a loud wailed heard through the dark night. Lucy shudders in fear then shook her head. _'I won't run! I will never run!' _she mused, attempt to push away her fear. She can do this. Her brown eyes stared intensely at the castle, she could see a large shadow coming out of the large building.

Lucy immediately darts to the building, hid behind in the shadow while carefully, quietly observed the monster. Her eyes narrowed as she patiently waits for the monster to come in the clear light by the moon. She reached for her thigh holster-bag, take out one of her keys with cautioned and warily tip-toe to the area where the monster is.

Closer that she could see the height of a monster.

Colors showing up on the monster once she got to see it. It was black and white.

The monster has horns, tail, muscles, and chains.

Her other hand reaches for her whip as she narrowed her eyes at the monster who slowly turned around.

Lucy halted in shocked when the moonlight finally exposes the monster's appearance.

It's a bull that is an extremely tall, heavily muscular covered with heavy scars, both new and old. His body is in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small if compared to the large mass of his body.

His massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indumenta, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle.

His dark eyes are filled with agony, sadness, burden, and regret. It shows so clearly to Lucy as she knew who this "monster" is. _'No… it's not a monster… this is…' _she overlooks at this creature once again with awed this time. "…Taurus." She has heard about this spirit before. _'One of the Zodiac Spirits! To think I'll meet one of them…' _

Taurus flinched slightly by the name that came out of Lucy's mouth. He stared at her warily, with large suspicion and cautioned. The sound of metal clattered snapped Lucy's attention and she somehow missed the chains. Taurus has his ankles chained, the length has been him enough room to walk but not run, and his wrists are also chained but the length it long enough for a fist fight. Lucy frowned deeply when she observed it. "What…happened to you?" she whispered softly as she took a step forward but paused when the Bull's eyes widen in fear.

'_Fear? Is he… scare of me? But why?' _Lucy doesn't understand this. Then Taurus's jerked his head at the wood with concentration. Then he snapped at her with concerned yet nervous. "…leave… I don't want to hurt you, Miss." He pleaded the young girl.

"What?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at this. This is wrong, something is happening that she has a feeling she won't like this. At all. Lucy heard the snapped from branches coming from the woods while Taurus grimaced and frowned deeply.

"You have to leave. I can't…. I cannot hurt you… please. Run." The Bull begged and quickly turned his attention back to the woods. Lucy couldn't help but heed the Bull Spirit's warning and hide behind the bushes. There's no way she leaves the spirit alone, something terrible is going on and she is going to investigate it.

A figure of a man steps out of the dark woods. He has brown hair that slicked back, sharp green eyes, fair skin, and he wears expensive suit along with with red cape attached, black dress shoes, and red cane. The man narrowed at the Bull Spirit. "Why are you standing here? Shouldn't you find any preys." He stared at the spirit with disgusted eyes.

Taurus lowered his head at the man. "Soooorry Master."

'_Master?!' _Lucy blinked in shocked at the disrespectful to Bull Spirit.

Master scoffed. "Go find them, bring it here. Fail and you will receive the lash." He demanded his Bull spirit.

"Yes, Master." The Bull bowed that clearly showed the back of multiplies of lashes. Lucy's heart squeezes in horror and sickened. _'How can he do that to him?!' _The Master whipped the Bull Spirit with his cane. "Hurry up, I don't have enough patience for your useless delay!"

Taurus flinched slightly as he nodded his head. He turned around, stalked off through the path that leads to the village. The Master crossed his arms with cruel and wickedness in his eyes. Meanwhile, Lucy nearly temped herself to attack this piece of a garbage man who dares to harm the spirits. Her brown eyes landed on a golden key that is attached around the man's neck. _'If I take that… then I can save Taurus from abuse.' _She mused with thoughtful.

.

.

.

Nearly, the night is almost over, and Taurus return to his Master while Lucy has been hiding behind the bushes. She ignores the pain in her muscles that she has been bending down for hours. Lucy leaned forward as she watches the man's anger released at Bull Spirit.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you moron?! You couldn't find a single prey?!" he snapped as he raised his cane. Taurus lowered his head while apologizing his master. "You made me waste hours, for weeks and not _one _human?!" the man glared at the Bull. "It seems that lash doesn't work for your brain. It seems I have to step up my punishment… I think it times for you to meet fire." He smirked with evil hunger. "Closed the Bull Gate." Master turned around, walked to the path that leads to the castle before Taurus vanished, back to the spirit world.

Lucy watched it in horror. "No… if this continue, Taurus _will _die." She immediately followed the terrible man, with strong determined that she will save the Bull Spirit without fail.

.

.

.

**Castle**

**Underground Cell**

Luckily, Lucy has managed to sneak inside the castle which she finds that it is disturbingly easy. _'Then again, Lupinus Town is supposedly peaceful.' _She mused. When she reached the underground of the castle, Lucy carefully examined the dungeons.

It was dark, gloomy, and cold. Each of the cells has corpses and skeletons. The smell was so awful, the blood, metal, coppers, vomits, urines, and foul that she couldn't identify. Lucy covered her nose while she walked down the dark path, passing the cells, attempted to ignore the demolished bodies surrounding her. Then, suddenly the smell of cooking flesh nearby that Lucy nearly gag. She turned to the direction where the terrible smell comes from.

The blonde-haired girl quickly darts toward to the door. When she was close, she could feel the blazing heat coming from the room through the closed door. Lucy clenched her fists, she knew, somehow, she knew that burning flesh is coming from the Bull Spirit. She took a step backward, raised her leg and shouted. "LUCY KICK!" she slammed the door opened that caught her attention. _'Good.' _

Lucy stormed in but halted with large disbelieved and shocked eyes. In the middle of the room, on the platform where Taurus trapped in with anti-magic straps. He was moaning in pain, sweating with agony, as the half of his upper torso is covered with tar and burnt. The flesh is melting right off his fur. Tears appeared in Lucy's eyes when she saw how much, terribly agony this Bull Spirit in. She gritted her teeth in anger and turned her attention to the man as she ignores the other man who is holding fire poker. "You… you are disgusting bastards! How can you treat Taurus this?!"

Master narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "Who are you? How dare you come to my castle without my permission!"

"Fuck permission! How _dare _you hurt him!" Lucy's tears run down as she took out her whip. "He doesn't deserve it!"

Master took out his cane as he snorted. "That's none of your business little girl. He's my spirit, I can do whatever I want."

"He has feelings! All spirits are _not _tools! They are real beings who have heart and feelings! They have their own thoughts, likes, dislikes, everything like us! We are their equal!" she snapped.

The master chuckled humorlessly at her. "Spirits have feeling? Now that, that is funny."

Lucy glared at the man hatefully. She glanced at the hooded man, she snapped her whip at him, caused the hood man jerked back as he dropped the fire poker. Lucy immediately stand in front of Taurus, protectively.

Taurus shook his blurry eyes as he watches the blonde-hair lady, defending him. "Mooo… Miss…" he recognized her and his master noticed it.

"I see… it seems that you did found prey but never capture them." Master glared at Bull spirit which causes Lucy shook in furious. She grabbed her golden key and shove in the air. Gasped heard when they saw her key.

"I summon the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

Cancer appeared through the golden lights. Cancer's hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers, he has thick lips and he wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants, there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and carries two scissors. Plus, wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. "What can I do for you, Lucy? -ebi?" Cancer asked with politely.

"Get him. I'll release Taurus from the anti-magic straps." Lucy said, Cancer glanced over at his owner and surprised to see Taurus trapped against the platform. His body twitched when he noticed his long-time old friend is covered in scars and terrible wounds. He turned back to the man who is more likely Taurus' owner.

"Understood. -ebi." Cancer held up his scissors with a blank face. "Enchanted Speed." He whispered then straight to the man who is scared to face him.

Lucy used her famous kicked at the hooded man to knocked him out and quickly snapped the straps off from Taurus. When all the straps are off, Taurus fell forward slowly, and Lucy yelped in surprised. She doesn't have enough strength to hold him, however, luckily Cancer caught the Bull spirit. "Please, take him out of the room." Lucy asked her spirit.

She watched Cancer carried Taurus carefully out of the boiling hot room. Lucy turned her attention back to the unconsciousness master and feeling smug when she saw his hair was cut off to bald and left a quite few cuts. She decided to ignore it, _'He deserves it.' _She walked to him, leaned down to take the golden key from his neck. "You don't deserve to be called Celestial Spirit Mage, you bastard." She spat.

The blonde-haired girl walked out of the room, shut it behind her and locked it. "Now, let's see if you can get out on your own." She grumbled. Then turned around, her eyes soften when she saw Cancer overlook at Taurus' wounds. "Will he be okay? Can… can all those scars heal?" Lucy asked Cancer with worried.

Cancer frowned and shook his head. "No, all these wounds… they are special kind. The cursed scars that spirits will never vanish. It's forever marked on his body.-ebi. Fortunately, the wounds will heal, but the scars will remain. -ebi." He explained blankly.

"Oh, poor Taurus." Lucy whispered softly as tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't imagine what this Bull Spirit truly went through such horrible, hell tortures by his former master's abuse.

Cancer noticed Bull key in Lucy's hand. "You take him? -ebi?"

Lucy gently stroked the Zodiac key. "If he wants me to be his partner. If not, I will respect his decision."

"….why… are yooooou helping me, miss?" Taurus finally speak up as he glanced at Lucy nervously.

The Celestial Spirit Mage smiles warmly at the Bull spirit. "Spirits don't deserve to be a trap and treated as a slave. They are equal to us." Then she carefully bends down, close to the Bull spirit not enough to touch as she doesn't want to make him scared of her. "That man is no longer your master. I have your key now, and I'm going to hold on to it. I won't call you until you are healed and well enough. It would be wonderful if we can work together, as partners." She tilted her head while Taurus stared at her in disbelieve. "You can think about it, as long as you want, whenever you're ready to answer me. Take your time. No rush, alright?"

Taurus's eyes are still fear, confuse, curious, nervous, yet one small new emotion spark. Hope. "…No rush?" Lucy nod. "…take as looooong as I want?" again, she nods. "…noooo return… to… him…" she shook her head. "….free?" Lucy's smiles brightly with shining brown eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yes, you are free from him. Now, you are yourself. For now, I want you to return to your world, heal and rest. I will send my magic through your key, if I didn't gain any knowledge from your magic, then I will wait until you are ready to talk to me. When you are ready, I will summon you. Will that be acceptable to you, Taurus?"

The Bull spirit couldn't help it but, when was the last time he heard his name from someone? His eyes started teary as he nodded his head. He couldn't speak since he's too… emotional. "Good. I hope you heal well in your world."

"….thank you…" the Bull spirit whispered with soft gratitude and closed his eyes. He vanished, return to his spirit world.

Lucy turned to Cancer. "Please watch over him?" Cancer nodded his head and vanished, back to his spirit world as well. The blonde-hair girl sighed softly, she stood up and walked down the cermet path. _'Now, time to see that old man.' _

.

.

.

**Meadow**

The sun rises brightly in the morning sky. The elder man is sitting on the bench, waiting. When he spotted the blonde-hair mage. "You are safe! The monster?" he asked with concerned.

Lucy smiles at the elder man. "It's gone." She doesn't want to report the terrible mission to an innocent elder.

"Thank you… thank you so much." The elder man smiles warmly at her. "As a mayor of this town, allow me to reward you." Lucy was taken aback by this news. She has not expected that this elder man is a mayor, especially when he is dressed as one of the townspeople.

"A-ah, there's no need!" Lucy couldn't accept the reward since she hardly did much. Besides, she was satisfied with her own reward. To gain a new friend, a new partner, a new family member. Hopefully.

The elder man smiles at her. "You are a very selfless young mage, it wouldn't be right not to give you the award. Please, I insist."

Lucy slumped her shoulders. "…if you insist." She gave her a resigned smile. So, she followed the elder man to his home, to received Jewels that last her a month or two for train expense and Inn. Lucy bowed with thankful for the reward and said her farewell to the elder man. She left the mayor's house, to the Inn where she is staying.

Once she arrived at the room in the Inn, she locked the door behind her and dropped the bag of Jewels on the coffee table. _'Shower and sleep sound perfect for me.' _She mused, as she carefully set her thigh-holster-bag on top of the dresser where she put her keys in.

And that how's she first meets and saves Taurus.


	3. Chapter Two: Celestial Magic is Rare

**This is a dark version of Fairy Tail, with more Lucy-centre. Plus, this story is purely only for Loke/Leo and Lucy pairing.**

**Meaning, there will be dark violence, gore, languages, traumatic, blood, tortures, and abuses. Also, the characters will be different. Not too OOC, but different personalities which would make senses, for you readers to understand once you read this story. Promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! :)**

**Warning: unbeta. English is my second language. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. *peace***

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Location: Kingdom of Fiore**

**Towns/Cities: Hargeon Town**

**Hargeon Magic Shop**

**Few Months Later…**

"Eeh? This is the only magic store in this town?" Lucy frowned with disappointed. It has been a few months since she runs away from her home. She has changed her clothes that fit as a traveler. She wears a blue tank top with white engraved rose on the left side, blue mid-thighs skirt with dark brown leather thigh-holster bag on her left side, on her right side where her whip is held, dark brown boots that reached up to her knees, and her mid-back blonde hair is tied up in a high ponytail. Right now, she has been going to different magic stores in different towns in hope to find any Gate Keys, however, it was very hard and rare to find ever since Stars Slayer killed most of the Celestial Wizards and hid the Gate Keys.

Lucy stared at the shop owner with her palms on her hips. "Yes. This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic, to begin with." The owner explained, calmly. "Only less than ten percent of the townspeople can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting traveling mages."

The blonde-haired girl sighed softly. _'I guess it's better than none.' _She mused as she observed her surroundings. "Well, I hope I won't be wasting my time." _'Again.' _She mentally added while walking around, examined the objects and displays.

"Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too." The owner attempted to persuade his customer to pay something from his store. "Here, for example…" the owner picked up a technology machine. "This 'ColorS' magic is probably the most popular one among girls. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit." He demonstrates the magic as his clothes have completely changed into different colors.

Lucy hummed while picked up one of the odd shampoos looking bottle about hair growth. "I already have it." She answered, uninterested. Then placed it back on the shelf, she examined the displays until she went to the glass table that showed off the daggers, rare coins, and magic rings. The latter seems to interest her as she leaned forward. "Excuse me, what type of magic rings are those?" she asked with curiosity.

"Hmmm… oh!" the owner walked around the table, unlocked with a mini key and took out a box filled with magic rings. He set on top of the glass. "These are mild common magic rings. This one…" he took out a gold ring with an orange sparrow. "…is a Bird Communication. With this on, you can communicate with birds." Lucy hummed as she studied the rings and the owner grabbed another emeralds ring with a red rose. "This one will give you the ability to grow plants, like natural green thumbs!"

'_Interesting… I think I've heard some of the rings like those.' _She mused while scanned the rings until she spotted one that sparks her interested. "What's that?" she pointed at the silver-sterling ring with golden wings hugged the small silver shield.

"Ah… that's Anti-Magic Protection. It prevents any charms and low-magic against you." The owner explained briefly as he watched Lucy took out a beautiful ring. "Interest in buying it?" Lucy stared at it in silence then she glanced at the owner.

"By chance, do you have the Gate Key?" she whispered softly.

The owner's eyes bulged at this. He jerked his head around in hope no one is at the present nor any eavesdropper. He leaned forward with amazed. "Are you telling me… you are…" he hesitant.

"Celestial Wizard." Lucy answered softly as she showed her keys to him from her thigh-holster bag. Once again, the owner's eyes bulged at it in stunned.

The owner was shocked yet amazed to meet a rare wizard that is happened in his shop. He glanced around once again, in cautioned then held up his index finger. "Please wait here." He darts off to the back door while Lucy waits. She glanced at the pretty ring. _'I think it would be good to buy this. It might come in handy.' _She decided to purchase this ring.

When the owner came back with a small box. He placed the box on the glass table, open the lid and showed off the silver key. Lucy was surprised to see the symbol on the key. "This is… Canis Minor, Nikora." She whispered with awed. Lucy never thought she would find a 'White Doggy' that she used to call it when she was a little girl. "How much is it?"

"It's not strong but I guess it doesn't matter to you. Normally, I would sell this with a good amount of Jewels in the past. Unfortunately, there aren't many Celestial Wizards for the past almost six years. This has been hiding for a long time…" he pushed the box toward the blonde-hair girl. "…I would like you to take this. For free."

Lucy was taken aback by his humble gesture. She thought he would at least ask for her payment such as 20,000 jewels or more. Instead, she got it for free. "Plus, that ring too." Again, she was surprised.

"Why?" Lucy doesn't understand.

The owner sighed softly. "I knew one Celestial Wizard, he was a friend of mine." Lucy lined her lips as she understood the past tense. "I want you to have this and show the world of your magic, Celestial Magic is beautiful… plus that ring may not be strong but it will help you, protect you from any danger. At least it's alerted any danger before it's too late."

Lucy gently takes the Canis Minor key and smiles softly at the owner. "Thank you." She carefully put the key in her bag and took the ring, placed in her left middle finger. It fits her perfectly.

"Good luck Miss. And be careful of the Stars Slayer." The owner whispered softly as he took back the empty box.

The blonde-hair girl nodded her head and left the magic shop. She walked down the path while patted her holster bag. _'To think I get these items for free…' _she mused with excitement yet sad. She rather pays for it or couldn't afford it yet; however, it was hidden from the public view in fear for Celestial's Murderer. _'One day, I will stop this killer and save all Celestial Wizards!' _she mused with determined.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a loud squealing filled with excitement and joy. She paused as she blinked when she saw a group of girls gathered around while other girls from nearby joined up. "What's going on?"

"A famous mage-sama is in town!"

"It's Salamander-sama!"

Lucy blinked once again then eyes wide with amazed. _'Wait, the mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores? He's in town?!' _she mused with interested then noticed how popular the mage is. "I wonder if he looks cool?" Lucy mused out loud with slight blushes. When she joined the group of fangirls, she saw Salamander who… isn't attractive nor is her type of man. Her brown eyes glanced over the fangirls who are adoring at the mage man.

Then Salamander glanced over at her and smirked at her. Suddenly, she felt tickles through her protection ring. _'Huh… is he… what the?' _Lucy blinked then she noticed the mage is wearing two charm magic rings. _'I see…' _she showed disgusted at the mage man who is taken aback by her harsh glared.

Lucy turned around, left the fangirls, far away from the disgusting mage man. "Igneel!" an unfamiliar voice shouted out with excitement yet bit of longing in his tone. Lucy turned around and saw a boy with pink spiky hair who stared at Salamander. The boy blinked. "Who are you?"

Salamander was dumbfounded then he smirked. "Maybe you know me as Salamander." He said, charmingly. However, the pink-haired boy already left, sulking. "Gone already?!" he was stunned by this harsh treatment.

"Hey, you are rude!"

"She's right! Salamander-sama is a great mage!"

"Apologize to him!"

The fangirls beating the pink-haired boy up as they are defending their previous Salamander-sama. While Lucy watches with disgust and pity for the pink-haired boy.

Salamander went to them with a wink at his fangirls. "That's enough girls. He didn't really mean it, either." He took out a paper and pen to sign his signature name. "I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends."

"I don't want it." The pink-haired boy blurted it out blankly.

Once again, he was beaten up by the fangirls. "What are you?!"

"Get lost!"

The pink-haired boy was thrown out, away from the fangirls and Salamander. Lucy watched in displeased when the Salamander turned to his fangirls with a smile. "I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome, but I have some errands to run at the port. So, please excuse me." He snapped his finger, a purple flame-like appeared underneath his feet and lifted him upward. "We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come." He invited the girls then left the area, dramatically.

Lucy scoffed then walked to the pink-haired boy who is still sitting on the ground as he was watching the scene. "What is he?" he asked out loud in confused.

"He is a disgusting piece of trash, that what he is." Lucy answered with a sour face. The boy blinked as he glanced up with curious. The Celestial Wizard placed her hand on her hip and smiles softly at him. "I heard that you are looking for someone?"

Before the pink-haired boy could reply, his stomach along with a blue cat's stomach growled union. Lucy giggled. "I know where we can get the food, my treat." She feels bad that he was treated rudely by the false fangirls.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**Touch the Light**

**[Freedom Arc]**

**Chapter Two**

**"Celestial Magic is Rare"**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Yhuurr ah naiz burzoon!" [You are a nice person.] Natsu who introduced himself earlier, gobbled all the meals in rapid speed, spilled the foods over.

Happy, who also introduced himself earlier as well, nodded his head. "Yhup, yhup."

Lucy sweatdropped at them. _'Have they not eaten anything at all?' _she smiles softly at them. "I understand you, so just eat slowly. Or things will keep splashing all over the place." Then leaned back as she already finished her meal a few minutes ago. "That Salamander guy was using magic called Charm Rings, he used magic that attracts other people's heart. It's already been banned several years ago…" she crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. "…he's a disgusting man, using to get girls' attention." She shudders and thankful that she got her protection ring.

"Anyways, you are looking for someone, right?"

Natsu swallowed his meat and Happy answered. "Aye. It's Igneel."

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town. So, we came, but it was the wrong person." Natsu said with disappointed.

Happy glanced at his friend/partner. "This Salamander didn't look like a salamander."

"I totally believed that it was Igneel too."

Lucy stared at them in disbelieved. "How could a human look like a salamander?"

Natsu blinked at her. "He's not human. Igneel is a real dragon."

The blonde-haired girl stared at them in shocked then snapped. "There is no way such a thing would be in this town!"

Natsu and Happy were about to protect but paused as they realized while bolts of lightning appeared behind them.

"Oi! Don't tell me you only just noticed?!" Lucy placed her palm on her forehead. "Oy vey ist mir." She shook her head, concerned for these two. And she only met them. Then she glanced at the sky through the window. _'It's getting late. I better head to the clothing store before it closes.' _She mused as she grabbed Jewels that covered enough for the meal cost from her purse. Then she placed it on the table and stood up as she slings her purse over her shoulder. "This should cover the cost. I have an errand to run so, take your take and I hope your searching goes well." Lucy smiles at Natsu and Happy softly.

Natsu and Happy stared at her then suddenly, comedic, dramatic waterfall tears pouring out of their eyes with such gratitude that nearly baffled Lucy.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!"

"THANK YOU!"

Natsu and Happy went on their knees and bowed to Lucy who sweatdropped at them. "D-don't do that! It's fine!" she shook her head with an awkward smile. "Just… be careful." Then she turned around and quickly left.

The pink-haired boy stood up while watching her until she was out of his sights. "Natsu?" Happy glanced at his partner with confused. The boy glanced down with a contemplative face which is unusual for the blue cat.

"…her scent is different. Her magic… is unlike I've smelled it before, Happy." He whispered and Happy tilted his head. "I don't know what it is… but it's …odd."

Happy hummed as he returns to the half-eaten fish that he left on the plate. "Does that mean we will watch out for her?" Natsu nodded his head in silent and joined with his friend to finish his meal.

.

* * *

.

Lucy just recently finished purchased the clothes from the store, carrying her shopping bags as she glanced around with neutral interested. Until her eyes landed on the vendor that sells magazines and newspaper. She went to the vendor and spotted one of the popular magazines. Lucy grabbed the Weekly Sorcerer magazine and newspaper, paid for it then left.

When she arrived at the park, she sat down on the bench before she placed her shopping bags on the ground and her purse next to her on the bench. She crossed her legs, leaned back comfortably, and opened the magazine for the latest issues and news. Her eyes scanned the pictures, news from different guilds, and so on. Until her eyes spotted the news of Fairy Tail. "That guild is caused by trouble once again? This time, they destroyed the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople…" Lucy shook her as she giggled. "Such a troublemaker guild." Then she turned a page and saw the famous, popular mage. "Ah… Mirajane covering the Gravure. Nice pictures." She hummed softly.

Then she continued turned pages with small interested until she was satisfied with the issues from her favorite magazine. Then she grabbed the newspaper and saw the news. Her eyes scanned through the news until she noticed the small news about a member from Fairy Tail destroyed two towns. "A member from Fairy Tail went on a quest, ended up destroyed two different towns. An old historic church was damaged in Freesia Town. A castle was partly wrecked in Lupinus Town." Lucy raised her eyebrows as she recognized this castle from the picture that was definitely beyond damaged.

She couldn't help it but felt smug. "I think I'm going to like this Fairy Tail guild." She grinned widely. _'I wonder if they accept any mage who wants to join? I'm not sure how the process would work… but this guild seems friendly and not to mention reckless.' _Then slowly her eyebrow furrowed as she frowned. _'I hope it is a friendly guild. It would be suck if they aren't… plus…' _she reached for her beloved keys inside of her thigh hostler-bag, gently rubbed one of them with love and warmth magic through. Almost immediately, she felt her keys return the warmth of their magic to her in responding.

The blonde-hair girl smiles softly. "I would do anything to make sure you all are safe and treat with respect." She whispered as she stared at the sky, dazed. The sun starts to set and the beautiful orange mixture of purple and blue collide.

Two women walked side by side as they are chatting happily. "I wish I could go to the party." One of the women pouted.

Her friend raised her eyebrow. "What party?"

"Oh you know, the Salamander-sama's party."

"Salamander?"

"You don't know about him? He's the great mage who's currently in town. I heard he's a mage from that famous Fairy Tail Guild."

Lucy perked up with interested. She watched the women walked until their voices were out of hearing for the blonde-haired girl. She grabbed the magazine, turned the pages a few times to find certain pictures until… "There!" there are popular mages from Fairy Tail guild, pictures of their headshots. "Mirajane Strauss… Cana Alberona… Evergreen… Levy McGarden… Erza Scarlet… no, they are popular female mages… boys… boys… ah-hah! Let's see… Laxus Dreyar… Freed Justine… Gray Fullbuster… Elfman Strauss… Natsu Dragneel… Wait, what?!" her eyes double back at the name. "Natsu…" there isn't a picture of 'Natsu' person but the last name is similar to dragon theme, so she assumed, he might be the Salamander.

"But that doesn't make sense… if that disgusting man is from Fairy Tail guild, his picture would be on this magazine… and Natsu I've met…" Lucy trailed off with contemplative. "Something's not right…" then she remembered the charms rings that man had, one with false love and the other one with the sleeping moon. "Why would he have that sleeping ring? Unless…" her eyes widen when she had a sudden thought. Lucy stood up with a loud gasped. "Oh no! The girls are in trouble!"

.

* * *

.

Lucy panted as she arrived at the dock. Her eyes stared at the ship, away from the town. _'Shit!' _then she saw a figure flying toward the ship and fell through. Lucy blinked then shook her head. "There's gonna be something I can do… I need to figure it out how to get that ship back here…" she bit her lip, thinking until she has a dreaded idea.

'_Looks like I have no choice.' _She jumped into the ocean, then take out one of her Zodiac keys. "I summon the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" she turned the golden key in the large body of salty water. Then Aquarius appeared dramatically yet beautiful.

The water spirit has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes without pupils, wears a revealing dark blue bikini top, on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone.

"Aquarius?" Lucy asked, softly with a small hint of fear inside of her voice. The mermaid spirit glanced at the blonde-haired mage with irritated eyes yet small woe.

The mermaid spirit raised her eyebrows with her arms crossed, awaiting. Lucy pointed at the ship, "Can you please bring that ship here?"

Aquarius clicked her tongue sharply, she raised her hands and urn appeared. "Water Magic: Torrent." The water was absorbed inside of her urn, then hurled it at her target at the ship with tremendous force.

Lucy yelped with surprised as she got carried in it along with the wild wave. She quickly held her breath and closed her eyes. It felt like hours for her when in reality, it's only been a few minutes. Finally, she landed on the sand, away from the ocean and she groaned in pain.

The Celestial Wizard snapped her eyes open and turned her attention to the ship that was now in the dock, half destroyed. "Oops." She mumbled with sweatdropped.

"Satisfied?" Aquarius glared at Lucy with her arms crossed. Lucy bobbled her head and the mermaid spirit clicked her tongue once again then vanished to her world. Lucy slumped her shoulders, she really doesn't like to summon the mermaid spirit since she has always, always had anger issues. _'Although… she is upset… always.' _Lucy mused with concerned, she wants to make the mermaid spirit feel better, but the mermaid's heart is stone cold.

"Lucy?" the blonde-haired girl snapped out of it. She turned around then glanced up at Happy who called out her name.

Lucy blinked owlishly. "Since when did you have wings?" she blurted it out with surprised and shocked.

"I always have them. What are you doing here?" Happy asked with curious as he flew down and his wings disappeared.

"I've heard Salamander is a Fairy Tail mage but I have a suspicion that he was lying and is up to something terrible. Something that will make all those innocent women in danger. So, I came and…" Lucy waves her hand at the ship at the port with a sheepishly smile. "…then this happened."

Happy blinked at her with surprise and amazed. "I have no idea that you're a mage!" he is curious of what kind of magic does Lucy have, to actually bring that huge ship wept away with ocean onto the coast. Then, suddenly the ship was on fire and torn in pieces.

"What the hell was that?!" Lucy stood up quickly with concerned. Just as she was about to rush over the ship, she was stopped by Happy who held up his arm along his wing.

"Wait… it's okay. It's only Natsu." Lucy glanced at Happy with confused. "Natsu is a mage, too." Then they watched the ship destroyed by Natsu covered in fire.

"How… is he a fire mage?"

Happy hummed. "Kind of. His magic is special. Dragon's lungs spew flames, it scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution." He smiles widely. "It's originally a dragon interception magic. Dragon Slayer. Igneel taught Natsu this."

"…it's weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it?" Happy turned to Lucy with dumbfounded. "But you didn't doubt it at all, huh?" Lucy sweatdropped. Then she watched Natsu continued to destroy the ship. "Dragon Slayer… it's amazing… terrifying, but amazing… yet… he's OVERDOING IT!"

Natsu is currently on the wreckage mode as the port is all messed up along with other buildings. "Aye." Happy answered with a casual tone.

"Don't give me 'aye'!" Lucy snapped at Happy with disbelieved.

Then a group of militaries arrived with anger. "What is with all these ruckuses?!" a leader demanded an answer.

"Crap! Happy!" Natsu halted and turned to his friend/partner. Happy saluted to Lucy then flew toward Natsu, picked him up and fly away from the scene and the military.

Lucy blinked owlishly. "…well damn."

.

* * *

.

**Next Day**

**Train Station**

Lucy hummed as she searched for the compartment to rest. When she arrived at one of the sections, "Excuse me, may I sit here?" she asked politely.

"Lucy?!" Natsu and Happy glanced up with surprise.

The blonde-haired girl was astonished to see them again this soon. She walked inside, sat across from them and smiles widely. "Hello again." She greeted them friendly.

Natsu leaned forward. "I heard from Happy that you destroyed the ship to the port!" he said with a grinned.

"No way! _YOU _destroyed the ship, I only brought it to the coast with _slight _damaged!" Lucy protected.

The pink-haired boy chuckled with a sharp grinned. "What kind of magic do you have?! Are you strong? Fight me!"

Lucy kicked Natsu's in the head. "Calm down!" she refused to fight the crazy ass dragon boy. "I won't fight you. I like to believe I'm strong with my friends, but my friends are much stronger than me. And as for my magic… it's…different." She answered.

"Different? What do you mean?" Happy asked with curious while Natsu nurses his bruise.

The blonde-haired girl glanced around in cautioned then she took out her keys from her bag. Natsu and Happy's eyes widen as their jaw dropped in flabbergasted. "I'm a Celestial Wizard." Lucy said with a secretive smile.

"Dragon magic is special…" Happy whispered as he examined the keys that Lucy is holding up. "…but Celestial magic is rare…"

Then, the train moved and Natsu turned green with sickness and fell back as he covered his stomach. Lucy was concerned but Happy explained to her that Natsu has motion sickness and they ignore Natsu and talked about a different topic for a while.

Happy asked where Lucy is headed. "Oh, I'm searching for the guilds to join." Lucy answered calmly.

"Then join Fairy Tail!" Happy raised his paw with a smile.

The blonde-haired girl blinked. "Wait… are you both from Fairy Tail guild?"

"Aye!"

Lucy observed the sick pink-haired boy who has destroyed the coast last night and the thought of towns, buildings, and places are demolished from the news that caused by members from Fairy Tail guild. _'Something tells me that this one is responsible for it.' _She mused with amused smiles. "…it wouldn't hurt to see this guild." She hopes she won't regret joining the Fairy Tail guild.


End file.
